Diriku yang sebenarnya
by Marshvichi
Summary: Kau tahu bahwa aku hanyalah seseorang yang mengikuti instingnya untuk bertarung. Itu karena aku adalah seorang Yakuza. Tapi aku mencari seseorang untuk ditantang dan dia mendatangiku secara tak langsung. Sensei aku menantangmu! - Akabane Karma


HANYALAH SEBUAH LUKA LAMA

.

MUNGKIN AKU TAK AKAN MENGENAL DIRIKU JIKA HARI ITU TAK DATANG

.

Rambutku merah melambangkan bagaimana hatiku berkobar untuk memerangi bagaimana kehidupan yang penuh kebusukan ini. Tubuhku yang kecil adalah kelemahan tapi setidaknya aku bisa menutupinya dengan kelincahanku saat bertarung. Dari kecil aku sudah melihat bagaimana dunia disekitarku berputar dan bagaimana busuknya perasaan manusia saat mencintai.

Cinta juga merupakan kelemahan terburuk pada diri seorang manusia karena jika cinta itu tersakiti jiwa manusia itupun juga ikut rusak bersama dengan raganya.

"Ahh melelahkan"

Umurku saat ini 14 tahun dan aku diangkat menjadi waka dari sebuah yakuza di daerah Kabukicho. Setiap hari melihat orang lemah yang tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri terbunuh satu persatu sangat melelahkan.

"Izinkan aku berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Tapi _waka_ jangan berjalan sendirian pada malam hari"

Memuakkan..

"Kau kira aku siapa ? Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri"

Kasus hari ini ada seorang guru dari sekolahku yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan anggota yakuzaku dan menyerang. Perkiraanku adalah anggotaku berbuat bodoh karena mengganggunya. Aku belum tau siapa guru itu tapi dia berhasil mengalahkan 10 anggotaku dengan sekali serang.

" Aku akan mencarinya dan menantangnya bertarung"

Senyumku sambil menyeringai.

"Hoi hoi aku kenal mukamu"

Aku berjalan diluar wilayah kekuasaanku karena aku tak akan menemukan orang itu jika aku tak keluar dari sarangku. Ditengah jalan aku langsung dihadang sekelompok gangster pengganggu atau bisa kusebut "kutu" karena mereka lebih lemah daripada sekolompok yakuza.

"Ahh apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

"Hm.. Apa kau melupakan kami bocah tengik ?"

"Aku benar-benar lupa pada seonggok kutu didepanku ini haha"

"KUTU ? SIALAN…"

Seperti yang kalian duga mereka mengarahkan tinjunya kearahku tapi aku bisa menghindar. Selanjutnya tendangan dan aku bisa menghindarinya. Mereka menyerangku secara beramai-ramai mau tak mau aku harus memancing mereka untuk satu lawan satu denganku.

Total mereka 10 orang, malam itu sangat memuakkan karena mereka bertarung menggunakan pisau dan tongkat baseball sementara aku menggunakan tangan kosong. 5 orang sudah aku kalahkan tapi aku harus kabur karena tubuhku sudah tak kuat untuk bertarung lagi.

Tanpa sadar dari arah belakang ada pisau yang mendekat kearah punggungku

CRAT..

Aku terkena tebasan pisau ditangan saat berusaha mengelak dan alhasil aku harus berlari secepat yang aku bisa sambil menahan perihnya luka itu.

"HAHA bodohnya aku keluar sendirian malam-malam begini"

Tawaku sambil bersembunyi didalam bangunan gedung yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Sambil menenangkan nafasku yang terengah-engah aku menutupi lukaku agar dapat menghentikan pendarahan. Aku mendengarkan suara langkah yang semakin mendekat kearahku.

"Ada jejak darah dari sini"

Sial..

Aku tak mengira jika lukaku akan menimbulkan jejak dijalan. Maka dari tempat itu aku bergerak pelan kearah lain. Tempatku sekarang tak jauh dari pintu keluar maka aku langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tapi ternyata itu adalah jebakan.

"Kau tertangkap bocah tengik"

Ya aku tertangkap dan dibawa pergi oleh mereka. Aku dibuat tak sadarkan diri saat itu tapi samar-samar aku mendengar ada seseorang didepan sana yang menghajar para kutu itu dengan sekali serang.

Aku mendengar suara air mendidih dan seseorang yang sedang melakukan suatu pekerjaan mungkin sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Luka yang aku dapatkan tadi malam masih terasa dan aku membuka mataku perlahan melihat keadaan disekitarku.

Pagi itu aku berada dirumah orang lain dan dengan tubuh lemah aku mencoba bangun untuk duduk. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan menemukan identitas si penyelamatku.

"TA-DA-O-MI KA-RA-SU-MA"

Beliau adalah guruku, dia mengajar pada pelajaran olahraga dan beladiri. Aku bingung untuk mengatakannya tapi beliaulah yang membuat kemampuan beladiriku dapat berkembang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"

"Jadi kau berniat membunuhku sekarang ?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu ?"

"Ya.. setelah semua yang kau perbuat pada anggotaku"

"Aku hanya menyingkirkan apa yang harus kusingkirkan"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia menyuruhku untuk sarapan bersama dengannya.

Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menantangnya..

Dengan senyuman aku melemparkan garpu kearah matanya.

"Usaha yang bagus karma-kun"

Dia menangkap garpu yang aku lempar tapi dengan begitu aku masih dapat melemparkan benda lain kearahnya.

"Aha.. akhirnya kena.."

Aku berhasil melukai pipinya dengan piring yang aku lempar. Tapi dengan satu hentakan keras dia melompat kearahku dan berhasil mencekikku.

"Apa yang kau perbuat ?"

"ngh.. Aku hanya ingin menantang sensei bertarung"

"kau akan kalah"

Sensei melepaskan cengkramannya maka itu kesempatanku untuk menendangnya. Tetapi tangannya memegang kakiku dan dia berhasil membanting tubuhku jatuh kelantai.

"Sial.. "

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau akan kalah"

"Kenapa kau begitu kuat ?"

"Alasannya sederhana karena aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk suatu tujuan"

"Tujuan ? Aku juga memilikinya"

Aku duduk bersila dihadapan sensei sambil menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau bertarung hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri"

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang harus aku musnahkan"

"Meskipun kau pernah menolong seseorang ?"

Kejadian itu sudah lama sebelum aku masuk ke kelas E aku menyelamatkan kakak kelasku yang sedang di bully.

"Aku tak sepenuhnya berhasil dikatakan sebagai penyelamat"

"Tak akan ada orang yang bisa menyempurnakannya menjadi 100%"

Sensei memukul kepalaku dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Permudah saja, kuatkan dirimu untuk menjadi pelindung orang lain jangan ragu untuk mengambil langkah berikutnya"

Sejak saat itu pola pikirku mulai berubah, aku mulai berlatih keras untuk melindungi apa yang harus kulindungi. Tapi itu tak membuat jiwa jahilku menghilang begitu saja. Akulah si raja jahil dan kenakalan mungkin aku bisa menyebut diriku seperti itu.

Karasuma-sensei aku berhutang budi padamu.

-END-


End file.
